


difference of opinion

by inthepasttense



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, also slight angst, featuring obitos narutoness, id like to tag cannon divergence but i cant, obito and madara´s time on the cave, obito spent like nine months in that cave and we saw almost none of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthepasttense/pseuds/inthepasttense
Summary: Madara watched him for a few minutes as he continued the pathetic cycle of lifting himself up once or twice and falling to the ground in exhaustion, with only the creatures idiotic comments and the kids angry rebutals to be heard.The sixth time he collapsed he remained on the ground, panting, and glanced towards the man on the throne.“You´ll see gramps! I´m gonna be back to normal in no time” he said in response to the disaproval he no doubt found on his face.“Normal? Your normal is shattered to pieces boy, the sooner you accept it, the better it´ll be for you”
Relationships: Uchiha Madara & Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 22





	difference of opinion

**Author's Note:**

> I dont think i´ll get over the fact that we hardly saw any content of obitos time in the cave. I feel it would´ve made his motivations an his loss of hope in the show more clear. The episodes we got also probably didn´t benefit from being smack in the middle of the war arc, but what can you do about it?  
> Well, write a fic is what you can do. And thats what i did. Here you have it.

“You´re a fool if you think you could take a step in your condition a not collapse immediately”  
“I know that gramps! Thats why I´m… gonna get stronger!” the boy pushed himself up from the ground a second time, his prosthetic arm shaking under his weight, and panted. Madara merely watched him from where he sat and scoffed.  
“At that pace youll be starting your thirties by the time you´re out in the world again.”  
Nothing seemed to be discouraging the boy today, however, for he merely laughed.  
“And where would you be by that point… grampa?” He asked while lifting himself up on his arm again. One of the creatures made a stupid sound of surprise, as if the brat had actually said something witty. Madara glared at it, but the sound of the kid falling on his face managed to somewhat disperse his annoyance.  
He groaned and cursed, wiping away the blood that ran down his nose. _Hes a bullheaded runt ill give him that_ , Madara thought as the boy once again lied down and started the push ups.  
Madara watched him for a few minutes as he continued the pathetic cycle of lifting himself up once or twice and falling to the ground in exhaustion, with only the creatures idiotic comments and the kids angry rebutals to be heard.  
The sixth time he collapsed he remained on the ground, panting, and glanced towards the man in the throne.  
“Youll see gramps! I´m gonna be back to normal in no time” he said in response to the disaproval he no doubt found on his face.  
“Normal? Your normal is shattered to pieces boy, the sooner you accept it, the better it´ll be for you”  
“…youre right” Madara raised an eyebrow “after im done, everything will be better than before, ill make sure of it!”  
The old man eyed him with clinical interest as the boy continued lying to himself about going back to the village, to his sensei and teammates. It was clear he had yet to grasp or even understand that his will was not going to matter anymore, in any meaningful way, at all. Was he trying to ignore the reality of his situation, or was he just plain stupid?  
“-and then we´ll complete our next mission with no problems, and make the other teams jealous cause they´ll realise they dont have the awesome combination _our_ team has, and-“  
“Do you ever shut up boy, or do your precious teammates just pretend to be listening to all the nonsense you pull out of your mouth?”  
With that the boy thankfully stopped talking and stared at the old man in shock. He eventually scoffed and replied while failing to hide the hurt tone in his voice.  
“You´ll need to see the sun soon too gramps, or else you´re gonna drown in all that bitterness”  
Madara felt something snap with those words, it compelled him to stand up and tower over the boy.  
“Youre a pathetic moron, and you should be worrying about erasing that poisonous optimism instead of daydreaming about a future that will never be”  
The boy scowled up at him in response, seemingly unimpressed, and the old man cursed his age for preventing him from thrashing him for his impertinence. Instead, he could only glare as the kid continued.  
“Yeah I´ll make sure I get some light on you as soon as I can”  
Madara was so taken aback he almost stumbled back into a sitting position.  
“What?”  
“Yeah, once I get out, I´ll tell the village where you are an I´ll come back for you, that could even be our next mission! And once we´re done we´lll be able to go back to the clan together!”  
Madara stared at him  
“I told you about the proyect-“  
“And i told you im not interested gramps” he responded easily, thinking he had an actual choice in the matter “I´m sure well find a better solution once we are back in the village. But first!” And with that he once more started his cycle.  
He didnt last long this time either, and when he collapsed he looked up again.  
“Dont look so surprised gramps!” he smiled “I´m sure I´ll come back for you when I´m strong!”  
The creatures had been uncharacteristically quiet for a while now, but Madara payed no notice of that. He just looked at the kid.  
“…you´re an absolute fool”  
He lost his smile and scowled again, renewing his cycle while muttering under his breath. The old man sank back into his seat and the creatures renewed their muttering, appeased.


End file.
